Tact et diplomatie
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: En plusieurs leçon si possible, que Bilbo se fera une joie de surtout éviter, puisqu'il en a marre de devoir servire de diplomate à tout bout de champs. ET donner des leçons aux nains, n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. PLus sérieusement, Bilbo va craquer, il craque... il a craqué...


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "roue" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

Il en avait marre, juste, juste marre.

C'était la 5 fois cette semaine, et on était que mercredi.

La compagnie était encore dans les embrouilles, jusqu'au cou, et c'était encore à Bilbo de les tirer de là.

Le hobbit avait presque envie de passer le relais à un orc juste pour voir s'il survivrait et résisterait plus longtemps que lui à la tentation de les laisser se démerder. C'était pas compliqué pourtant de pas aller faire chier le premier elfe qu'ils croisaient, si?

Etait-ce vraiment trop demander que de vouloir une journée sans avoir à rectifier les tors fait à un elfe qui passait par là? Bilbo voulait juste un peu de temps pour lui, et pour découvrir la bibliothèque de Lord Elrond!

Apparemment c'était trop demander. Les nains n'avait pas inventé la roue, et si Bilbo n'allait pas à leur secours ils risqueraient de finir par partager le destin des orcs qu'ils avaient croisé sur la route. la mort mettrait quelque tension de plus dans leur groupe, et serait un petit empêchement pour leur quête...

Mais d'un autre côté, peut être que Thorin finira par apprendre que on n'insulte pas un elfe quand il est à porté d'oreille, et qu'il lui faudrait peut être apprendre un peu de tact et de la diplomatie. Il a plus de cent ans, par les Valars, pas 25!

Se résignant, Bilbo se dirige vers l'elfe au bord du massacre, et des nains qui ont l'air particulièrement fière d'eux, et complètement inconscient des conséquences possibles.

"-Maître Elfe! Maître Elfe, s'il vous plait veuillez pardonner mes amis nains, je crains que le voyage ne les ai rendu quelque peu confus quand au lieux. Veuillez reconsidérer, s'il vous plait vos actions futur, cela ne résoudrait rien, et nous nous perdrions dans des affaires diplomatiques fort peu appréciables."

L'elfe ne semble pas convaincue, ça serait bien la première fois! Mais le fait que Bilbo se soit adressé très poliment et en Sindarin, a fait pencher la balance en sa faveur, mal grès les nains désavantageant grandement le hobbit. Semblant peser le pour et le contre, l'elfe prend une décision. Apparemment, tuer des nains ne vaut pas les tâches sur sa tunique et les problèmes diplomatique que cela engendrerait.

La catastrophe est évitée.

Bilbo se tourne vers la cause de tout cela avec un long soupir.

"- OH! Monsieur Baggins! Il ne fallait pas nous rejoindre, nous nous en sortions très bien, et nous étions à ça de faire fuir l'elfe! Ca leur montrera qu'il ne faut pas se moquer des nains!"

prenant une très grande inspiration, Bilbo tenta de se calmer. Echec critique. il se sentait craquer. Si un nain ouvrait encore la bouche, il allait hurler...

"-Monsieur Baggins! Nous nous dirigions vers-

-Suffit! J'en ai marre de vos bêtises! Apprenez à vous tenir en société , ou allez inventer la roue pour ce que j'en ai à faire mais je ne veux plus vous voir en conflit avec ces elfes qui nous ont offert gracieusement protection, gites et couverts. Sans eux nous serions probablement en très mauvaise posture, alors apprenez à tenir votre langue, et si vous ne pouvez pas, cogitez sur le fonctionnement d'une roue, ça vous occuperas!

-Mais, enfin..

-Non! J'en ai marre de devoir éviter les problèmes entre races qui pourrait dégénérer en guerre simplement parce que vous avez une dent contre UN elfe, qui n'est pas dans les parages! Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir insulter un elfe, ou menacer ou qu'importe ce que c'est! Bon soir, et si possible, à demain, dans de meilleurs conditions!"

Le noble hobbit fit brusquement demi-tour et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur en grognant contre ces nains bordé qu'on devrait frapper plus souvent dans l'espoir de faire marcher le cerveau que devrait avoir toute créature de la terre du milieu. Laissant derrière lui, une compagnie de nains étonné, un peu perdu et pour certain très très renfrogné. Si on pouvait même plus insulter les elfes...


End file.
